concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Misc.
Cannonball Adderley October 8, 1960 Coffee Gallery, San Francisco, CA (Jazz Benefit fir the Jazz Cellar, with Jimmy Witherspoon, Tommy Edwards & Pony Poindexter) October 30, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY (10th Anniversary show, with Paul Anka, Carmen McRae & Bobby Hackett) Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass April 1, 1967 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (2 shows 6.00 & 8.45, with The Sounds Of Seven) April 4-6, 1967 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (with Bev Harrell, Bill and Boyd, The Vibrants) April 8-10, 1967 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS Louis Armstrong September 4-10, 1936 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY August 6, 1937 Collinsville Park Ballroom, Collinsville, IL October 25-27, 1946 Jantzen Beach Park, Portland, OR February 8, 1947 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY May 4, 1953 The Auditorium, Rochester, NY (with Benny Goodman Band & Trio) July 3, 1958 Palace Ballroom, Old Orchard Beach, ME November 21, 1958 Indiana University Auditorium, Bloomington, IN July 16, 1959 Dunns Pavilion, Bala, ON October 7-13, 1962 Orpheum Theatre, Seattle, WA March 20, 1963 Founders Theatre, Hamilton, NZ (2 shows 6.30 & 8.30, supported by The Eddie Cano Quartet & Jewel Brown) March ?, 1963 Town Hall, Auckland, NZ September 24-25, 1965 Disneyland, Anaheim, CA October 17, 1967 Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA October 20, 1967 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA Paul Anka October 30, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY (10th Anniversary show, with Carmen McRae, Cannonball Adderley & Bobby Hackett) Chet Atkins August 29, 1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Boots Randolph & Floyd Cramer) Charles Aznavour October 26-29, 1972 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows on the 28th 7.30 & 10.30) Bay City Rollers September 9, 1976 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT September 10, 1976 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT September 11, 1976 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT September 12, 1976 Belle Vue, Manchester, ENG September 13, 1976 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG September 14, 1976 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG September 15, 1976 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG September 16, 1976 Empire, Liverpool, ENG September 17, 1976 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL September 18, 1976 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG September 19, 1976 New Victoria, London, ENG Joan Baez August 8, 1964 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, New York City, NY April 16, 1967 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (poss 1972) April 18, 1967 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (poss 1972) 1967 Place Des Arts, Montreal, QC August 5, 1967 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY August 7, 1967 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY August 9-10, 1967 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL August 12, 1967 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH August 14, 1967 Sylvan Theater, Washington, DC August 16-17, 1967 Camden County Music Fair, Haddonfield, NJ September 2, 1967 Monterey Fairgrounds, Berkeley, CA October 2, 1970 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA December 20, 1970 Pepperland, San Rafael, CA August 14, 1971 Lenox Arts Center, Lenox, MA October 26, 1971 University of Wisconsin Field House, Madison, WI August 4, 1972 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG Joan Baez Australian Tour January 1974 July 12, 1975 Washington Park, Homewood, IL (supported by Arlo Guthrie) April 18, 1979 Frost Amphitheater, Stanford, CA February 25, 1982 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA August 29, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA Josephine Baker December 19-27, 1951 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY Count Basie September 5-14, 1968 Basin St. West, San Francisco, CA June 8, 1976 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO (Pablo Jazz Festival, with Oscar Peterson & Joe Pass) Robbie Basho February 10-11, 1967 Cedar Alley Coffee House, San Francisco, CA (3 shows each night 9.30, 10.30 & 11.30) Shirley Bassey May 17-19, 1979 Resorts International, Atlantic City, NJ Harry Belafonte Harry Belafonte European Tour 1979 Belly October 22, 1993 Palace Theatre, Hollywood, CA (supported by Radiohead) April 29, 1995 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA November 9, 1995 Mayan Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Catherine Wheel) Tony Bennett May 12, 1968 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (with Duke Ellington & Jack E. Leonard) November 28, 1969 Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY April 6-12, 1970 Latin Casino, Cherry Hill, NJ March 3, 1973 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG March 4, 1973 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG March 9, 1973 Gaumont Theatre, Hanley, ENG March 10, 1973 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG March 11, 1973 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG March 15, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG March 16, 1973 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT March 17, 1973 Kelvin Hall, Glasgow, SCOT March 24, 1973 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL March 25, 1973 London Palladium, London, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) March 31, 1973 Congress Theatre, Eastbourne, ENG Jack Benny July 17, 1967 Carousel Theater, Framingham, MA George Benson March 30, 1984 Wembley Arena, London, ENG November 1, 1985 Wembley Arena, London, ENG Brook Benton April 15-24, 1960 Paramount Theatre, Brooklyn, NY (with Dinah Washington, Lambert, Hendricks & Ross, Leo DeLyon, The Jazztet with Art Farmer & Benny Golson, Maynard Fergusson & Orchestra, Cha Cha Taps, Dion & The Belmonts & William B. Williams) February 17-23, 1961 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY Package Tour with Brook Benton, Dion, Timi Yuro, Lesley Gore & Ken Thorne and his Orchestra October 19, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG October 20, 1963 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG October 21, 1963 Odeon, Luton, ENG October 22, 1963 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL October 23, 1963 Odeon, Liverpool, ENG October 24, 1963 Odeon, Manchester, ENG October 25, 1963 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.50) October 26, 1963 Odeon, Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG October 27, 1963 Odeon, Nottingham, ENG October 28, 1963 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG Frankie Beverley Acker Bilk September 15, 1964 Embassy Theatre, Hamilton, NZ February 25, 1965 Founders Theatre, Hamilton, NZ October 14, 1988 White Rock Theatre, Hastings, ENG (With Kenny Ball & Lonnie Donegan) Boston October 3, 1976 Uptown Theatre, Chicago, IL Dave Brubeck March 2, 1955 Indiana University Auditorium, Bloomington, IN Roy Buchanan June 6, 1973 Taft Theatre, Cincinnati, OH Solomon Burke October 19-25, 1962 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY (supporting James Brown) January 7-12, 1963 Pink Poodle Lounge, Indianapolis, IN April 17, 1963 Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN September 12, 1964 Mosque, Richmond, VA December 5, 1964 Southside Armory, Indianapolis, IN Buzzcocks December 2, 1979 Second Chance, Ann Arbor, MI Glen Campbell April 4-5, 1977 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (2 shows each night 6.30 & 9.30) Chambers Brothers May 21-22, 1971 Ritz Theatre, Staten Island, NY (supported by Plum Nelly) Chicago July 21, 1970 Tanglewood, Lenox, MA (supported by John Sebastian & Preservation Hall Jazz Band) June 16, 1971 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN June 7-8, 1972 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN July 28, 1972 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC August 20, 1972 Rubber Bowl, Akron, OH April 9-10, 1973 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN July 19, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA Chilliwack June 10, 1973 Kimberley Civic Centre, Vancouver, BC (supported by Annaconda) Dick Clark Caravan Of Stars Where The Action Is Climax Blues Band June 26, 1973 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (supported by The Fabulous Rhinestones) The Cloud April 1, 1967 Webbs in the Stockton Hotel, Stockton, CA (supported by The Plastic Explosion) Billy Cobham December 7, 1982 Hyde Park, Osnabruck, GER Cocteau Twins April 3, 1994 Universal Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA (supported by Luna) April 5, 1994 Symphony Hall, San Diego, CA (supported by Luna) April 6, 1994 Claremont Colleges Bridges Auditorium, Claremont, CA (supported by Luna) Cold Blood June 23, 1971 Longshoreman's Hall, San Francisco, CA (Hells Angels annual party, a benefit for the local STD/VD clinic, with Cold Blood, Cat Mother & The All Night Newsboys, Gold, Getto & Fox) Lloyd Cole and the Commotions April 22, 1986 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Sound Waves For Greenpeace, supported by Blancmange, Wet Wet Wet, Graham Chapman, Neil Innes, Michael Palin & Marie Helvin) Lloyd Cole and the Commotions Nat King Cole November 22-24, 1948 RKO Palace Theatre, Columbus, OH June 16, 1949 American Legion, Roanoke, VA Natalie Cole November 14, 1976 University of Dayton Arena, Dayton, OH (supported by L.T.D. & Peabo Bryson) John Coltrane July 24-29, 1962 Leo's Casino, Cleveland, OH November 19, 1962 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE Andraé Crouch May 23, 1973 First United Methodist Church, Madison, WI Bobby Darin September 5, 1959 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA ('Songs of Jimmy McHugh') June 28 1962 Albany Armory, Albany, NY (Featuring Count Basie & His Orchestra) June 29, 1969 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA Sammy Davis Jr. May 8-13, 1979 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY June 11-17, 1979 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA Dinosaurs December 10, 1982 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA (supported by Dan Hicks) Dion May 27, 1959 City Hall Auditorium, Portland, ME (with Duane Eddy, The Skyliners, The Impalas, Travis and Bob & Nat Wright) April 15-24, 1960 Paramount Theatre, Brooklyn, NY (with Dinah Washington, Brook Benton, Lambert, Hendricks & Ross, Leo DeLyon, The Jazztet with Art Farmer & Benny Golson, Maynard Fergusson & Orchestra, Cha Cha Taps & William B. Williams) August 23, 1960 West View Park, West View, PA (KQV Radio Appreciation Day, with Dion & Belmonts, Jimmy Jones, Paul Evans, Jonny Campbell, Billie & Lillie, Bobby Vee, Ray Peterson, Fleetwoods and many others) Donovan September 22, 1967 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA September 24, 1967 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA October 21, 1967 St. John's University Alumni Hall, New York City, NY (supported by The Midnight String Quartet & Janis Ian) October 4, 1968 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA October 31, 1969 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA Dream Theater February 24, 2012 Sant Jordi Club, Barcelona, SPA The Drifters November 12, 1958 Highlands Club, Guelph, ON The Durutti Column April 27, 1980 Bataclan, Paris, FRA (cancelled, with A Certain Ratio, Section 25 & A Boy Alone) Earth, Wind & Fire September 7, 1973 Broome County Coliseum, Binghamton, NY (with Uriah Heep & ZZ Top) September 8, 1973 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (with Uriah Heep & ZZ Top) September 9, 1973 Civic Center, Salem, VA (with Uriah Heep & ZZ Top) September 11, 1973 The Scope, Norfolk, VA (with Uriah Heep & ZZ Top) September 12, 1973 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (with Uriah Heep & ZZ Top) October 26, 1973 Oklahoma State University Gallagher Hall, Stillwater, OK (supported by Muddy Waters) November 2, 1973 Carmichael Hall, Chapel Hill, NC November 28, 1976 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (supported by The Emotions) Duane Eddy May 27, 1959 City Hall Auditorium, Portland, ME (with Dion & The Belmonts, The Skyliners, The Impalas, Travis and Bob & Nat Wright) Elephant's Memory October 20, 1974 Honky Tonk, New York City, NY David Essex David Essex UK Tour 1975 Fabian 1959 Australian Tour with Col Joye and the Joy Boys, The Delltones, Johnny Rebb and the Rebels, Johnny Devlin and the Devils, Johnny O'Keefe and the Dee Jays October 15, 1959 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (with The Planets) October 16-17, 1959 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (with The Crescents, The Graduates, Warren Williams & Lonnie Lee) October 19, 1959 City Hall, Hobart, AUS October 20-21, 1959 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (with Frankie Davidson, The Thunderbirds, Malcolm Arthur, Daryl Cashmore, The Moontones & Billy Owens) October 22, 1959 Centennial Hall, Adelaide, AUS (with Frankie Davidson, Brian Penglaze and the Hi Marks & The Penny Rockets) Roberta Flack December 13, 1970 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA February 11, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Taj Mahal) March 6, 1971 Black Star Square, Accra, GHA (Soul to Soul Concert) May 22, 1971 Kent State University May 22, 1971 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (postponed, supported by Donny Hathaway) May 26-June 1, 1971 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY (supported by Cannonball Adderley, Joe Williams, Donny Hathaway & Richard & Willie) June 22, 1971 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (supported by Cannonball Adderley, Les McCann & Donny Hathaway) July 19-24, 1971 Fisher Theatre, Detroit, MI (supported by Cannonball Adderley, Les McCann, Letta Mbulu, Joe Williams, Donny Hathaway & Richard & Willie) August 30-September 5, 1971 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA October 22, 1971 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Donny Hathaway) January 21, 1972 Memorial Auditorium, Louisville, KY April 8, 1972 Aerie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL May 6, 1972 Pauley Pavilion, UCLA, Los Angeles, CA (with Donny Hathaway) July 7, 1972 Astrodome, Houston, TX (Astrodome Jazz Festival) September 1, 1973 Chestuee Charolais Farm, Benton, TN (Cancelled. The Midwest Monster Peace Jubilee and Music Festival with (1st) Quicksilver Messenger Service, Canned Heat, Black Oak Arkansas, Beck, Bogert & Appice, Roberta Flack, Deodato, Earl Scruggs, Chambers Brothers, Ballin' Jack, Freddie King, White Witch & (2nd) Edgar Winter Group, T. Rex, Spirit, Buddy Miles, Dr. John, Muddy Waters, Michael Quatro Jam Band, Joe Walsh & Barnstorm, Wolfgang, Dr. Hook & His Medicine Show, Iggy & The Stooges) July 15, 1972 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Donny Hathaway) July 4, 1973 Shea Stadium, New York City, NY (Newport Jazz Festival, New York) July 6, 1973 Riverfront Stadium, Cincinnati, OH (12th Annual Ohio Valley Jazz Festival) October 27, 1973 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI July 19, 1975 Washington Park, Homewood, IL (supported by Blood, Sweat & Tears) July 27-28, 1976 Universal Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA (supported by Jose Feliciano) July 27, 1979 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI (2 shows 8.00 & 10.00) Flatt & Scruggs April 17, 1955 Memorial Auditorium, Fayetteville, WV Foreigner August 7, 1982 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX Aretha Franklin October 13, 1968 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY April 25, 1971 Lewisohn Stadium, New York City, NY (supported by (Boxer) Muhammad Ali, King Curtis, King Pins & Sweethearts Of Soul) The Fugs April 21, 1967 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (with Allen Ginsberg) July 19, 1967 Fine Arts Center, Boston, MA Billy Fury October 30, 1962 ABC, Hastings, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30, with Marty Wilde, Mike Sarne, Joe Brown, Karl Denver Trio, Jimmy Justice, Mark Wynter, Peter Jay and the Jaywalkers & Al Page) March 19, 1966 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG Gap Band August 18, 1982 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Zapp & Grandmaster Flash) August 28, 1982 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL (supported by Zapp) October 27, 1983 Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Zapp & Midnight Star) Judy Garland July 14, 1955 McArthur Court, Eugene, OR May 6, 1961 Opera House, Chicago, IL February 25, 1968 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY Errol Garner October 16, 1957 Indiana University Memorial Union, Bloomington, IN July 9, 1966 Indiana University Auditorium, Bloomington, IN Dizzy Gillespie August 16-September 4, 1966 Village Gate, New York City, NY (supported by Carmen McRae & Horace Silver) July 7, 1972 Astrodome, Houston, TX (Astrodome Jazz Festival) August 4, 1972 Eastman Theatre, Rochester, NY March 31, 1974 University Of Iowa Hancher Auditorium, Iowa City, IA April 1-4, 1974 Oil Can Harry's Dirty Sal's Lounge, Vancouver, BC August 28-September 9, 1979 Village Gate, New York City, NY (supported by Art Blakey) March 18, 1982 Ripley's, Philadelphia, PA July 15, 1989 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, ENG (Shepway Jazz & Blues Festival) Gary Glitter June 27, 1973 Alexandra Park, Hastings, ENG Benny Goodman May 4, 1953 The Auditorium, Rochester, NY (with Louis Armstrong All Stars) Graham Central Station October 6, 1973 HIC Arena, Honolulu, HI August 28, 2013 B.B. King Blues Club & Grill, New York City, NY Grand Funk May 9, 1975 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC Guess Who October 15, 1971 PNE Agrodome, Vancouver, BC June 2, 1973 Convention Center, Louisville, KY (supported by Argent) May 14, 1974 Jenison Hall, East Lansing, MI (supported by Zubra) Merle Haggard November 18, 1973 Convention Center, Louisville, KY July 12, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (supported by Tammy Wynette) Herbie Hancock May 15-20, 1973 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Pointer Sisters) December 8, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX March 9, 1979 Royal Oak Music Theatre, Royal Oak, MI W. C. Handy July 10, 1944 Sportsman’s Park, St. Louis, MO (Fifth annual Negro Music Festival) Tim Hardin April 24-May 6, 1967 Hungry I, San Francisco, CA Steve Harley June 12, 1990 White Rock Theatre, Hastings, ENG Emmylou Harris May 10, 1980 Frost Amphitheater, Stanford University, Stanford, CA (Stanford Country & Bluegrass Festival) August 27, 1986 Boston Common, Boston, MA (Miller Music Festival, supporting Willie Nelson, with John Anderson) July 25, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (supported by Asleep At The Wheel & Chris Hillman) John Hiatt May 12, 1982 Vogue, Indianapolis, IN Billie Holiday March 1, 1949 Sacramento Auditorium, Sacramento, CA February 14, 1954 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG June 8, 1958 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Cancelled) Lena Horne July 9, 1973 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ 1984 Adelphi Theatre, London, ENG IQ April 10, 2014 Sala Music Hall, Barcelona, SPA Gregory Isaacs Gregory Isaacs State Of Shock US Tour 1992 Isley Brothers June 25-July 1, 1965 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY (supported by Dionne Warwick, Five Royales, The Exciters, The Charades, The Carletons) April 21, 1974 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Portland, OR (supported by the Miracles) June 22, 1979 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY It's A Beautiful Day February 20, 1972 Gardens Auditorium, Vancouver, BC (supported by Elvin Bishop Blues Band) August 17, 1972 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supported by Canned Heat & Argent) Jan & Dean March 21, 1966 Dome, Virginia Beach, VA Al Jarreau July 16, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (supported by Chaka Khan) George Jones June 9, 1973 Taft Theatre, Cincinnati, OH (with Tammy Wynette) November 20, 1974 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY (with Tammy Wynette) Tom Jones November 23, 1967 ABC, Plymouth, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30, with Kathy Kirby & The Ted Heath Orchestra) July 19-24, 1971 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ July 23-29, 1973 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA Eddie Kendricks May 28-June 2, 1974 Good Earth, Boulder, CO (supported by Freddi-Henchi & The Soulsetters) Jack Kerouac December 19, 1957 Village Vanguard, New York City, NY (with J.J. Johnson and his Quartet, jazz singer Beverly Kenney, and the swinging Ellis Larkin Duo. Kerouac's first nightclub appearance ever, which was so unsuccessful and he was so uncomfortable that Kerouac never again appeared in a nightclub or concert setting again) Nik Kershaw April 21, 1986 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Sound Waves For Greenpeace, supported by Kim Wilde, Belouis Some, Drum Theatre & John Otway) Chaka Khan July 16, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (supporting Al Jarreau) Freddie King March 5, 1969 Nags Head, High Wycombe, ENG May 11, 1973 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supported by If, Azteca & Cloudburst) The Kingston Trio 1961 Australian tour supported by Howard Morrison Quartet, John Daley, Wilma Reading and the Bryce Rhode Quartet February 16, 1961 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (2 shows 6.00 & 8.45) February 17-18, 1961 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS February 20-21, 1961 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS Roland Kirk January 16, 1970 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG November 13, 1973 Palais Des Sports, Paris, FRA (supporting Sarah Vaughan) Gladys Knight January 26, 1968 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Temptations, with Brenda Holloway) January 28, 1968 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supporting The Temptations, with Brenda Holloway) June 15, 1973 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (supported by O'Jays & New Birth) June 17, 1973 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY (supported by O'Jays & New Birth) Kool & The Gang March 30, 1970 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ (with The Originals, Little Sister & Her Family Stone, Five Stairsteps, Brenda & The Tabulations & (MC) Willie Davis) Alexis Korner March 25, 1977 Carlisle, Hastings, ENG Kraftwerk December 2, 1981 Sporthalle Boblingin, Stuttgart, GER Billy J Kramer and the Dakotas 1964 Australian Tour August 31, 1964 Capitol Theatre, Perth, AUS (with Rob EG, The Cicadas, Merv Benton & The Nomads) September 1, 1964 Thearton Town Hall, Adelaide, AUS (with Rob EG, The Cicadas, Merv Benton & The Clefs) September 2-3, 1964 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (with Rob EG, The Cicadas, Billy Thorpe and the Aztecs & Johnny Cooper and the Saxons) September 4, 1964 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (with Rob EG, The Cicadas, Billy Thorpe and the Aztecs & Johnny Cooper and the Saxons) September 5, 1964 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (with Rob EG, The Cicadas, Merv Benton & Johnny Cooper and the Saxons) September 8, 1965 Founders Theatre, Hamilton, NZ (with Billy Thorpe and The Aztecs, The Cicadas, The Librettos & Jim McNaught) Kris Kristofferson June 1, 1973 Convention Center, Louisville, KY (with Rita Coolidge) June 2, 1973 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH (with Rita Coolidge) June 30, 1974 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA (with Rita Coolidge, supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage, Dan Hicks & Toni & Terry) Kris Kristofferson Australian Tour July 1974 (with Rita Coolidge) Patti Labelle July 30, 1972 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY (Soul at the Center Festival supporting Donny Hathaway) October 11-13, 1972 Village Gate, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 9.30 & 11.30) October 30-November 2, 1975 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY November 21, 1978 Birmingham Jefferson Civic Center Coliseum, Birmingham, AL (supporting Richard Pryor, with Atlantic Starr & Howard Kenny) May 26-27, 1979 Shubert Theater, Philadelphia, PA July 21,1979 Harvard Stadium, Boston, MA (Amandla Festival) June 10, 2007 Kimmel Centre, Philadelphia, PA (Teddy 25: A Celebration of Life, Hope & Possibilities) Frankie Laine May 10, 1953 National Guard Armory, Washington DC (supported by Louis Jordan, Woody Herman & Ella Fitzgerald) Laurel & Hardy December 21, 1953-January 17, 1954 Empire Theatre, Nottingham, ENG Liberace June 3-9, 1963 Carousel Theatre, Framingham, MA July 8-13, 1968 Carousel Theater, Framingham, MA July 10-15, 1972 Melody Fair Theater, North Tonawanda, NY Loading Zone July 26-28, 1968 Sanctuary, South Lake Tahoe, CA (supported by Flaming Groovies) Lonnie Mack December 31, 1969 Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA Mamas & The Papas August 18, 1967 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA Mama Cass October 14, 1968 Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV (Cass's first-ever solo concert. Unfortunately, after the opening night of the two-week stint, Elliot suffered a throat hemorrhage, underwent surgery, and was forced to cancel the remaining dates) Dave Mason November 2, 1973 Duke University Cameron Indoor Stadium, Durham, NC Johnny Mathis August 27, 1972 London Palladium, London, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) May 14-20, 1979 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA July 10-11, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (supported by Jeannine Burnier) Curtis Mayfield With The Impressions October 26, 1963 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supporting Lloyd Price) August 15, 1964 Comisky Park, Chicago, IL (Miller High Life Beer presents ‘Blues Under The Stars’ Starring: Sam Cooke, Chuck Berry, Etta James, Marvin Gaye, The Impressions, Red Saunders and His Band, Stevie Wonder, Muddy Waters, Sugar Pie De Santo, Gene Chandler, Eddie Holland, The Marvelettes, Major Lance, Mitty Collier, Buddy Guy and Many Others) July 11, 1965 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR March 17, 1968 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supporting Sam & Dave) Solo February 10-13, 1972 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Loggins & Messina) May 28, 1973 Convention Center, Louisville, KY December 11-12, 1979 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA Melanie August 18, 1971 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ John Mellencamp March 21, 1978 Congress Theatre, Eastbourne, ENG (supporting John Miles) Charles Mingus April 10, 1964 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED December 16-21, 1969 Slugs, New York City, NY December 4-9, 1973 Shelly's Manne-Hole, Los Angeles, CA Liza Minnelli October 18-24, 1965 Latin Casino, Philadelphia, PA July 31-August 6, 1972 Municipal Opera Theatre, St. Louis, MO August 27-September 2, 1973 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA April 5-18, 1974 Harrah's, Lake Tahoe, NV August 18-19, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA The Misfits March 28, 1979 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY Molly Hatchet September 22, 1978 Palladium, New York City, NY (supporting REO Speedwagon & UFO) March 21, 1990 Hyde Park, Osnabruck, GER Thelonious Monk April 23, 1954 YMHA Kaufman Auditorium, New York City, NY (with The Composer’s Workshop, featuring Charles Mingus, Teo Macero, Art Farmer, Kenny Clarke, Eddie Bert & Hall Overton) August 29, 1954 Open Door, New York City, NY October 30, 1954 Town Hall, New York City, NY (Charlie Parker, Sonny Rollins, Thelonious Monk, Art Farmer, Horace Silver, Jimmy Raney & Hall Overton) June 5, 1955 Open Door, New York City, NY April 2, 1960 369th Regiment Armory, New York City, NY (All Star Jazz Concert featuring Thelonious Monk & His All Stars, the Horace Silver Quintet, Cannonball Adderley Quintet, Art Blakey & His Jazz Messengers featuring Lee Morgan, JJ Johnson’s Modern Jazz Group, Illinois Jacquet, Chris Connors, Al Hibbler, Carmen McRae and more) January 26, 1962 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY (Negro American Labor Council Benefit) February 20-March 18, 1962 Village Gate, New York City, NY (Rest days on monday's 26th, 5th & 12th) April 3-8 & 10-15, 1962 Jazz Workshop, San Francisco, CA April 17-22 & 24-29, 1962 Renaissance Club, Los Angeles, CA February 15, 1964 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED February 22, 1964 Alhambra, Paris, FRA February 23, 1964 La Maison de l'ORTF, Paris, FRA February 24, 1964 Teatro dell'arte, Milan, ITY February 26, 1964 Kongresshaus, Zurich, SUI June 6, 1965 Founders Theatre, Hamilton, NZ July 7, 1972 Astrodome, Houston, TX (Astrodome Jazz Festival) April 6, 1974 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY Bill Monroe January 24, 1958 Douglas High School Gym, Douglas, GA Motley Crue April 24-25, 1981 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supporting Yesterday & Today) May 25, 1981 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supporting A La Carte) July 22-23, 1982 Wolf & Rissmiller's Country Club, Reseda, CA Mystery Trend June 16-18, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (RAMLALA concert featuring The Mystery Trend, Mt. Rushmore & Anonymous Artists of America) Willie Nelson March 17-19, 1972 Hurlbut Ranch, Dripping Springs, TX (Dripping Springs Reunion, with Earl Scruggs, Hank Snow, Sonny James, Tom T. Hall, Tex Ritter, Roy Acuff, Waylon Jennings & Kris Kristofferson. Due to the lack of funds, the event was poorly promoted. The expected total attendance was 180,000 to 225,000 for the three days, but it failed to reach 40,000. Security was provided by 123 men on foot, 40 perimeter horse riders, highway patrolmen and two helicopters) July 4, 1973 Hurlbut Ranch, Dripping Springs, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Waylon Jennings, Kris Kristofferson, John Prine, Doug Sahm & Tom T. Hall) August 12, 1973 University Of Houston Jeppesen Stadium, Houston, TX (supporting ZZ Top, Doobie Brothers, Blue Oyster Cult (who did not play), Wishbone Ash & Savoy Brown, who refused to play after a disagreement about who should warm up for whom) July 4-6, 1974 Texas World Speedway, College Station, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Jimmy Buffett, Townes Van Zandt & Kinky Friedman. A fire destroyed the car of Robert Earl Keen; a photo of which was depicted on the album cover Picnic) July 4, 1975 Liberty Hill, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Johnny Bush, Rita Coolidge & The Pointer Sisters. Just a few days before Willie's third annual picnic, the Texas Senate honored Willie by declaring July 4, 1975, as “Willie Nelson Day in Texas.” An estimated 70,000 people made the journey to Liberty Hill (a small town about 45 minutes north of Austin in Williamson County). Neither the picnic promoters nor the small town was prepared for the wave of fans flocking to the picnic. Fans solved the problem of the lack of toilets by using people's front yards and bushes. Traffic was impossible throughout the weekend and trash remained for days after the picnic packed up and left. Picnic-goers took over the town while residents complained of "moral pollution,". Ironically, the same Texas legislature that had given Willie his own day enacted the Texas Mass Gathering Act in response to the problems created by such a picnic, in particular the overcrowding. It set a limit on the number of hours an event could last and the number of people who could attend without the event having a permit) July 3-5, 1976 Gonzales, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Waylon Jennings, Doug Sahm, Ernest Tubb, Roger Miller, Kris Kristofferson, Jerry Jeff Walker, Leon Russell, Ray Wiley Hubbard, George Jones & B.W. Stevenson. Early arrivals found the site to be perilously short on water outlets and bathroom facilities and the concert ended when a downpour on the morning of July 5 shorted out the PA system – before Waylon or Willie had performed their shows. In between, one person drowned and injuries ranged from stabbings to snake bites. More than 140 were arrested – four for kidnapping – and at least three rapes were reported. Willie would later be sued by two injured picnickers, the owner of the ambulance service and the owner of the ranch) May 30, 1976 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO (supported by Flying Burrito Brothers) July 3, 1977 Tulsa Fairgrounds Speedway, Tulsa, OK (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Lynyrd Skynyrd, Waylon Jennings, Jesse Colter, Jerry Jeff Walker, Asleep at the Wheel, Leon Russell & Jerry Jeff Walker) July 1, 1978 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Grateful Dead, Waylon Jennings, Jessie Colter, Jerry Jeff Walker & Missouri. Hell's Angels worked stage security) July 4, 1979 Pedernales Country Club, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Ernest Tubb & Johnny Paycheck) December 2-4, 1979 Austin Opera House, Austin, TX July 4, 1980 Pedernales Country Club, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Ray Price & Faron Young) July 4, 1983 Atlanta International Raceway, Atlanta, GA (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Waylon & Jessie, Linda Ronstadt, David Allan Coe & Stray Cats) July 4, 1984 Southpark Meadows, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Johnny Rodriguez, Moe Bandy & Joe Ely) July 4, 1985 Southpark Meadows, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Waylon Jennings, Kris Kristofferson, Johnny Cash, Neil Young, Hank Snow & June Carter Cash) August 27, 1986 Boston Common, Boston, MA (Miller Music Festival, supported by Emmylou Harris & John Anderson) July 4, 1987 Carl's Corner, Hillsboro, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Bruce Hornsby, Jackie King & Roger Miller) July 4, 1990 Zilker Park, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with The Highwaymen, Shelby Lynne & Little Joe) July 4, 1995 Luckenbach, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Robert Earl Keen & T. Bingo) July 4, 1996 Luckenbach, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Asleep at the Wheel , Waylon Jennings, Souvenirs, Supersuckers & Billy Joe Shaver) July 4, 1997 Luckenbach, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Dwight Yoakam & Joe Ely) July 4, 1998 Luckenbach, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Emmylou Harris, Asleep at the Wheel, Derek O'Brien & Toni Price) July 4, 1999 Luckenbach, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Larry Gatlin & Pat Green) July 4, 2000 Southpark Meadows, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Jimmie Dale Gilmore & Mark David Manders) July 4, 2001 Luckenbach, TX (CANCELLED. Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Ray Price, Pat Green, Leon Russell, Cory Morrow & David Allen Coe) July 4-5, 2003 Two River Canyon Amphitheater, Spicewood, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Pat Green, Neil Young and Crazy Horse, The Dead, Merle Haggard, Leon Russell, Toby Keith, Patty Griffin & Billy Bob Thornton) July 4, 2004 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Kris Kristofferson, Cross Canadian Ragweed & Clarence Brown) July 4, 2005 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Bob Dylan, Doobie Brothers, Lightnin' Willie & the Poorboys & Pauline Reese) July 4, 2006 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Paula Nelson, Noel Haggard, Shooter Jennings, Lucas Hubbard, Nitty Gritty Dirt Band & Folk Uke) July 4, 2007 Gorge Amphitheater, George, WA (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Son Volt, Old 97s, Drive-By Truckers & 40 Points) July 4, 2008 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Selma, TX & Sam Houston Race Park, Houston, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Ray Price, Paula Nelson, David Allan Coe, Ray Wylie Hubbard, Los Lonely Boys & Del Castillo) July 4, 2010 The Backyard, Bee Cave, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Tim O'Connor, Ray Wylie Hubbard, Kris Kristofferson, The Reflectacles, Jamey Johnson & Jack Ingram) July 4, 2011 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Country Throwdown tour, Billy Joe Shaver & David Allan Coe) July 4, 2012 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Asleep at the Wheel, Billy Joe Shaver, Ray Price & Johnny Bush) July 4, 2013 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July 40th Anniversary Picnic, with Asleep at the Wheel, Billy Joe Shaver, Ray Price, Johnny Bush, Leon Russell, Kris Kristofferson, David Allan Coe, Ray, Ray Wylie Hubbard, Jamey Johnson & Paula Nelson) July 4, 2014 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic) July 4, 2015 Circuit of The Americas, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Eric Church, Merle Haggard, Kacey Musgraves, Jason Isbell, Asleep at the Wheel, Sturgill Simpson, Leon Russell, Chris Stapleton, Billy Joe Shaver, Johnny Bush, Kris Kristofferson, David Allan Coe, Ray Wylie Hubbard, Jamey Johnson, Paula Nelson, Greezy Wheels, Raelyn Nelson Band, Folk Uke, Hudson Moore, Amber Digby & Pauline Reese) New Atlantis September 29, 1968 Wooldridge Park, Austin, TX (supported by Lavender Hill Express, Texas Pacific, Eternal Life Corp., Georgetown Medical Band) Odetta November 8, 1969 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA O'Jays June 15, 1973 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (supporting Gladys Knight & The Pips) June 17, 1973 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY (supporting Gladys Knight & The Pips) August 31, 1974 Ohio State Fair, Columbus, OH (2 shows 4.30 & 8.30) July 7, 1984 Mississippi State Fairgrounds, Jackson, MS (2nd Southern Heritage Festival's Annual Stone Soul Picnic, with Bar-Kays, Cameo, O'Bryan, Run DMC & Newcleus) Yoko Ono Yoko Ono Japanese Tour 1974 August 10, 1974 Tokyo, JPN (One Step Festival) August 12, 1974 Sun Plaza, Nakano, JPN August 12, 1974 Kosei Nenkin Hall, Shinjuku, JPN August 13, 1974 Shi Kokaido, Nagoya, JPN August 16, 1974 Kenritsu Taiikukan, Hiroshima, JPN August 19, 1974 Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN Osmonds July 7, 1972 Hemisfair Arena, San Antonio, TX August 11, 1972 Rickwood Field, Birmingham, AL (supported by The Heywoods & Jan Baker) June 4-9, 1979 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA Charlie Parker 1948 (7th Annual) Jazz at the Philharmonic Tour with Coleman Hawkins, Flip Phillips, Howard McGhee, Sonny Criss, Tommy Turk, Al Haig, Tommy Potter and J.C. Heard) October 30, 1954 Town Hall, New York City, NY (Charlie Parker, Sonny Rollins, Thelonious Monk, Art Farmer, Horace Silver, Jimmy Raney & Hall Overton) January 2, 1955 Open Door, New York City, NY January 9, 1955 Open Door, New York City, NY Graham Parker March 24, 1979 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG Dolly Parton January 18, 1970 Indianapolis Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows 2.30 & 8.00) Pendragon April 2, 1992 Sala Zeleste, Barcelona, SPA April 27, 1994 Sala Zeleste, Barcelona, SPA Peter, Paul & Mary August 28-September 3, 1967 Carousel Theater, Framingham, MA September 30-October 1, 1967 Back Bay Theatre, Boston, MA November 5, 1967 Bushnell Auditorium, Hartford, CT Oscar Peterson October 8, 1968 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG Wilson Pickett August 6, 1966 Continental Club, Oakland, CA (supported by B.B. Brooks and the Defenders, Wylie Trass & Miss Rosie Lee) November 17, 1967 College of William and Mary's George Preston Blow Memorial Gymnasium, Williamsburg, VA (supported by The Drifters) July 26, 1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Joe Tex, Junior Walker & The All Stars, Jojo Benson & Peggy Scott, Pigmeat Markham, Cliff Nobles & Co., Ollie & The Nightingales, Five Stairsteps & Cubie & The Midnight Movers) June 21, 1973 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY (special guest of Nikki Giovanni) Gene Pitney Gene Pitney first Australian Tour was in April 1964 with Dusty Springfield, Gerry and the Pacemakers and Brian Poole and the Tremeloes February ?, 1965 Founders Theatre, Hamilton, NZ (with Millie Small, Peter Posa, Barbara English & Nick Villard) 1965 Australian Tour with The Bachelors (Con Cluskey, Dec Cluskey and John Stokes), Twinkle, Mike Preston, The Big Show Band October 2, 1965 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS October 4, 1965 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS October 6-7, 1965 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS October 8, 1965 Centennial Hall, Adelaide, AUS October 9, 1965 Capitol Theatre, Perth, AUS August 31, 1967 Windsor Arena, Windsor, ON (supported by The Buckinghams, The Happenings, Music Explosion, Fifth Estate & Easy Beats) April 1, 1972 White Rock Pavilion, Hastings, ENG Pointer Sisters Pointer Sisters Summer Tour 1973 May 15-20, 1973 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Herbie Hancock) May 11, 1974 The Mall, Washington DC (Human Kindness Day honouring Nina Simone) August 30, 1974 Central Park, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival, with Manhattan Transfer) August 17-21, 1983 Caesar's Boardwalk Regency Hotel & Casino, Atlantic City, NJ (supported by Arsenio Hall) Billy Preston August 12, 1972 Legion Field, Birmingham, AL (supporting Three Dog Night, Buddy Miles & Bang) October 25, 1972 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (with Merry Clayton) Pretty Things April 26-28, 1973 Lottery Club, Aurora, IL Charley Pride April 19, 1974 Civic Center, Lake Charles, LA Public Enemy Rascals August 26, 1967 Dome, Virginia Beach, VA Lou Rawls July 7, 1972 Astrodome, Houston, TX (Astrodome Jazz Festival) June 3, 1973 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH (with the Cincinnati Symphony Orchestra) May 24-27, 1979 Resorts International, Atlantic City, NJ Helen Reddy September 21, 1973 The Scope, Norfolk, VA (supported by Tony Orlando & Dawn) REO Speedwagon February 5, 1971 Dewey's Bar, Madison, WI January 18, 1974 City Auditorium, Birmingham, AL (supporting Joe Walsh & Barnstorm) January 19, 1974 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supported by Cactus & Bob Seger) May 24, 1976 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (supporting Leon & Mary Russell) September 22, 1978 Palladium, New York City, NY (supported by UFO & Molly Hatchet) November 27, 1982 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Survivor) June 28, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (supported by Fabulous Thunderbirds) Debbie Reynolds May 10-20, 1972 The Grove, Los Angeles, CA Cliff Richard February 14, 1962 ABC, Cleethorpes, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) March 7, 1962 ABC, Kingston, ENG March 27, 1963 ABC, Hastings, ENG Righteous Brothers November 19, 1966 University Of San Francisco Gym, San Francisco, CA Marty Robbins December 2, 1956 National Guard Armory Bozeman, MO 1964 Australian Tour with The Le Garde Twins, Bobby Sykes, Don Winter & The Teardrops February 20 & 22, 1964 Town Hall, Sydney, AUS February 25, 1964 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS February 26, 1964 City Hall, Newcastle, AUS (with The Strangers) Paul Robeson January 30, 1932 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA Jimmie Rodgers Australian Tour with Dodie Stevens, Tommy Cole, The Champs, Arthur Duncan, Margie Mills, Ray McGeary October 1-3, 1959 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (with Barbara Virgil & Graham Kennedy) October 5-6, 1959 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (with Frank Ifield) October 8-10, 1959 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (with Frank Ifield & The Fore Shores) Sonny Rollins October 30, 1954 Town Hall, New York City, NY (Charlie Parker, Sonny Rollins, Thelonious Monk, Art Farmer, Horace Silver, Jimmy Raney & Hall Overton) November 19, 1958 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (supporting Dave Brubeck Quartet & The Four Freshmen) January 15, 1963 Falkorner Centret, Frederiksberg, DEN March 20, 1972 Top of the Gate, New York City, NY (supported by Joe Newman Sextet) Linda Ronstadt January 20, 1975 Allen Theatre, Cleveland, OH (supported by Livingstone Taylor) February 27, 1979 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN March 1, 1979 Kanagawa-Kenmin Hall, Kanagawa, JPN March 2-3, 1979 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN March 5, 1979 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN Leon Russell December 12, 1971 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (supported by Freddie King) December 6, 1973 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supported by ZZ Top) May 24, 1976 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (supported by REO Speedwagon) February 21, 1988 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH (with Edgar Winter) Buffy Saint-Marie April 27, 1968 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA June 23, 1973 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Jim Dawson) Sam & Dave January 23, 1968 Phantasmagia, Dallas, TX (supported by Iron Butterfly) March 17, 1968 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supported by The Impressions, The Intruders, The Dells, Al Wilson, The Four Sonics & The Variations) August 26, 1973 Whiskey A-Go-Go Club, Madison, WI November 4, 1973 La Chic Club, Fort Worth, TX Tommy Sands Australian Tour 1960 with Rod Lauren, Johnny and the Hurricanes, Jimmy Clanton, Dick Caruso, Freddy Cannon, Marv Johnson, Mark Dinning, Jack Scott, Chan Romero, Johnny Preston, Johnny O'Keefe and the Dee Jays, The Delltones & Lonnie Lee March 21-22, 1960 Melbourne, AUS March 23, 1960 Adelaide, AUS March 24, 1960 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS March 25-26, 1960 Sydney, AUS Gil Scott-Heron May 3-5, 1976 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Brian Jackson and the Midnight Band) John Sebastian February 27, 1971 UCSD Gym, San Diego, CA Pete Seeger March 12, 1967 City Coliseum, Austin, TX (with Bernice Reagon) September 27, 1967 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA The Seekers February 22, 1966 Founders Theatre, Hamilton, NZ (with Mark Wynter, Bill & Boyd & Herma Keil and the Keil Isles) Andres Segovia September 14, 1964 Founders Theatre, Hamilton, NZ Sha Na Na May 17, 1970 Electric Circus, New York City, NY ("Outrageous Festival of Color & Sound", with Sha Na Na, Children of God, Rare Breed, Thin Ice and others) Ravi Shankar May 26, 1967 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November 28, 1971 Berkeley Community Theatre Berkeley, CA (with Ali Akbar Khan, Benefit concert for the Ali Akbar college of music) Helen Shapiro November 28, 1962 ABC, Hastings, ENG Sandie Shaw August 19, 1965 Founders Theatre, Hamilton, NZ (with The Pretty Things, Eden Kane, Tommy Adderley, The Chicks & DJ Cham The Man) Patti Smith July 12, 1978 Opera House, Austin, TX Spinners November 15, 1968 Cumberland County Memorial Auditorium, Jacksonville, FL (supporting Four Tops) Steeleye Span Shakin' Stevens March 10, 1975 Hatchetts, London, ENG Specials February 23, 1980 Bookie's, Detroit, MI Staple Singers August 1, 1969 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (St. Louis Pop Festival, with Steve Miller, Sly & The Family Stone & the Buddy Miles Express) Al Stewart November 3, 1967 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Debut concert with the Sinfonia of London) Donna Summer April 27-28, 1979 Resorts International, Atlantic City, NJ August 27, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA Sun Ra September 9-10, 1978 Happy Medium, Chicago, IL (Sun Ra and his Intergalactic Infinity Arkestra) Tammi Terrell May 29, 1966 Carr's Beach, Annapolis, MD Joe Tex July 12, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN (with Otis Redding) August 2, 1965 Columbia Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC (with Otis Redding) July 4, 1966 Carr's Beach, Annapolis, MD June 28, 1968 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Benefit For The Martin Luther King Memorial Fund, with Aretha Franklin, The Rascals, Sam & Dave, Sonny & Cher & King Curtis & The Kingpins) July 26, 1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA]] (with Wilson Pickett, Junior Walker & The All Stars, Jojo Benson & Peggy Scott, Pigmeat Markham, Cliff Nobles & Co., Ollie & The Nightingales, Five Stairsteps & Cubie & The Midnight Movers) June 18-20, 1976 Ethel's Cocktail Lounge, Detroit, MI Three Degrees Three Degrees European Tour 1975 March 27, 1978 Kings Country Club, Eastbourne, ENG July 27, 1978 Kings Country Club, Eastbourne, ENG Concert for the Princes Trust in the presence of HRH Prince Charles) Three Dog Night August 12, 1972 Legion Field, Birmingham, AL (supported by Buddy Miles, Bang & Billy Preston) September 23, 1973 Hampton Roads Coliseum, Hampton, VA October 27, 1973 Garrett Coliseum, Montgomery, AL (supported by Flash) December 3-4, 1973 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN Tripsichord Music Box November 17–18, 1967 San Francisco Sound, Seattle, WA (supporting West Coast Natural Gas) Walker Brothers October 21, 1965 Birdcage, Portsmouth, ENG (The official opening of the Birdcage, supported by Johnny B & The Quotations, The Action & The Vagabonds. The Walker Brothers cancelled) Scott Walker October 10, 1968 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 9.00, supported by Tommy James & The Shondells, Love Affair, Paper Dolls, The Gunn, Ronnie Scott Orchestra & Mike Quinn) Fats Waller August 29, 1938 Finsbury Park Empire, London, ENG May 1, 1939 Hippodrome, Portsmouth, ENG Dionne Warwick April 17, 1963 Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN June 10, 1967 Cushing Memorial Theater, Mt. Tamalpais State Park, Mill Valley CA (KFRC Fantasy Fair & Magic Mountain Music Festival) August 31, 1969 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (with Woody Herman & His Orchestra) April 18, 1970 Opera House, Chicago, IL October 8, 1970 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY October 7-20, 1971 Copacabana, New York City, NY August 29-September 2, 1972 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supported by Dick Jensen) July 4-8, 1973 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (with Henry Mancini) October 6, 1974 Indianapolis Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN (with the Spinners) May 31, 1979 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY July 30-31, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (with Burt Bacharach) Dinah Washington September 12, 1958 Flame Show Bar, Detroit, MI April 15-24, 1960 Paramount Theatre, Brooklyn, NY (with Brook Benton, Lambert, Hendricks & Ross, Leo DeLyon, The Jazztet with Art Farmer & Benny Golson, Maynard Fergusson & Orchestra, Cha Cha Taps, Dion & The Belmonts & William B. Williams) June 24, 1960 Flame Show Bar, Detroit, MI Junior Wells October 13-15, 1967 The Factory, Madison, WI Barry White May 25, 1974 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO Bukka White November 13-16, 1974 Ritz Theatre, Austin, TX Andy Williams August 20, 1972 Crystal Palace Concert Bowl, London, ENG Hank Williams September 4, 1950 Himmelreich's Grove, Womelsdorf, PA Robbie Williams November 30, 1997 Rolling Stone, Milan, ITY Sonny Boy Williamson November 4, 1964 The Blue Moon Club, Hayes, ENG (supported by Chris Farlowe & The Thunderbirds) December 28, 1964 Town Hall, Basingstoke, ENG (supported by Muleskinners & The Troggs) Jackie Wilson April 30, 1971 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting James Brown, with Bobby Byrd, Detroit Emeralds, Clay Tyson, Santa Fe Train & JP's Blues Band) December 18, 1971 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (WCHB Christmas Show) March 23, 1974 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Chuck Berry, with Chubby Checker, Coasters, Angels, Johnny Maestro & Brooklyn Bridge) Nancy Wilson August 2, 1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Jimmy Smith Trio, Ramsey Lewis, Friends Of Distinction, Eddie Harris Quintet & Thad Jones-Mel Lewis Orchestra) Edgar Winter February 21, 1988 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH (with Leon Russell) Bill Withers August 13, 1972 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supporting Fifth Dimension) December 2-4, 1976 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA Bobby Womack June 14, 1984 Masonic Auditorium, Rochester, NY (supported by Sly & The Family Stone, The Manhattans & Jocelyn Brown) October 9, 1985 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG Link Wray June 2, 1979 The Venue, London, ENG Tammy Wynette June 9, 1973 Taft Theatre, Cincinnati, OH (with George Jones) November 20, 1974 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY (with George Jones) July 12, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (supporting Merle Haggard) Dwight Yoakam September 12, 1993 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA Backup